I'm Gay
by A.Carson
Summary: : Conspiracy story from Munch turns out to be worth the argument. Crapy summary but the story is good I hope first fanfic story ever so be nice please :
1. I'm Gay

Title: I'm Gay

Date: 6/01/12

Summary: Conspiracy story from Munch turns out to be worth the argument. Crapy summary but the story is good I hope first fanfic story ever so be nice please

AN: This came to me when I was backstage waiting to go on for my performance and my friend Ethan inspired me with this little thing.

AN2: This is my first story so please read and review and tell me what you think, but don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but are currently owned by NBC Dick Wolf and other parties although they would make a nice gift in the near future. Enjoy

I'm Gay

"Hey Liv where are we on that Ian Tate case?" asked Elliot as he got up to refill his coffee cup.

"I just got word from the ME that Tate isn't the killer but someone genetically close." Olivia said as she took another sip of her coffee. The squad room's coffee tasted just as bad as a sweaty gym sock but it did have a good energy boost to it.

Walking in to the squad room noticing the detectives smiling ADA Alex Cabot set her brief case down beside Olivia's desk and was about ready to ask where they were on the case, when the voices of detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola could be heard arguing in one of john's conspiracy stories that he probably dished out in a matter of seconds.

All I'm saying is that if having an unstable relationship with your parents makes you gay well then why am I not gay?" "Munch I agree with you can we drop it please?"

"Whoa you agree with him" came the voice of Alex although she looked surprised to Fin and munch; Olivia saw that she was a bit offended.

"Well maybe Munch you chose to be heterosexual but for some people they feel forced."

"Oh so homosexuality is a force now." Said Alex. At this point her face was about as red as the mercury in a thermometer.

"I'm sure Elliot didn't mean it like that Alex he was just saying."

"Oh so now you agree with him." Said Alex as she got up from her usual perch on the side of Olivia's desk.

"No Alex I'm not agreeing with him—"

"Look to settle this let's just say that you can tell a gay person by the way they look." said Fin as he got ready to drink his coffee.

"So now gay people have a look too."

"That's not what I'm saying Alex—"

"So what exactly are you saying huh? That all gay people look the same to you huh, huh?"

"ADA Cabot I'm starting to think you are getting a bit defensive is there something you want to share with your fellow co-workers?"

"Can it Munch." Said Alex as she realized she was at the point of no return.

"I'm just saying not one person gets that upset about the topic of being gay unless they are gay."

"Alright fine I'm gay."

"I don't believe you." Said Munch. He really did believe her he just wanted to see how far she would go to prove it, and maybe it could help clarify why Olivia had been talking to herself and smiling even when they didn't have a case and everyone was bored out of their mind.

"Do I need to prove it?"

"Well it sure would help."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Stepping closer to Olivia who somehow ended up standing in the middle of this dispute was caught by surprise when a pair of smooth lips landed on hers. Struggling to think she just finally gave into the kiss and stood there for about ten seconds until they heard the clearing of a throat behind them.

"What the hell?" asked fin. "Munch you stupid or something?"

"Well I didn't think they'd go that far."

"Well you wanted proof you and that's what you got." And with that said Alex grabbed her things and headed for the door, but turning to look over her shoulder and said, "See you at home Liv." And laughing as three mouths dropped.

"Liv shut off her desk lamp and grabbed her things while calling over her shoulder at three still shocked men, "see you tomorrow boys!'


	2. A List Is Born

Chapter II

AN I promised a chapter 2 so here you go I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions I'll take them and if there is anything you want to see including smut I'll try my best. Oh and I just might give Munch a love life so he could stay away from Alex and Livy's. Let's face it its Munch so he'll still be around.

Disclaimer I own nothing except for all grammar mistakes and just about every season of SVU

~SVUSVUSVU~

Da da dada da dada da dada da dada. "Liv answer your phone." Called Alex from the kitchen.

"But Alex I don't want to it's probably Elliot calling to clarify if John's theory is true."

"Liv answer it. It could be work related besides if it's not he will keep calling."

"Ugh fine but I swear. Benson," Liv snapped into the phone

"Whoa Liv calm down we men at the precinct would think you would be a little bit more chipper because you're banging the ADA." Elliot laughed into the phone

Liv swore she could feel that shit-eating smirk he had on his face. "Wipe that grin off Elliot you know just as well as I do that Munch knew what the hell he was doing."

"Oh yeah how would you know Liv." Said Munch chiming in

"Because you used a similar argument to get me to admit that I was seeing someone and when I told you I was you used it to your best interest to determine if it was a girl."

"And you admit that it was." Said Munch laughing as he remembered that earned him a shrew of paper balls tossed at him afterwards but it was so totally worth it.

"Big shocker everyone knew Liv was gay I mean everyone but Munch." Fin said laughingly

"Hey in my defense I knew Liv was gay I just didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"Yeah sure so is that why you came up with tons of conspiracy stories about how Liv is probably home screwing the head off of our fellow ADA's and how she probably has guiltless amount of sex in the DA's office."

"Shut up Fin!"

"Oh and let's not forget how you gave off a list of possible slaves that Olivia Benson has." add Elliot earning a glare from Munch and a very hard punch in his left shoulder causing him to let out a very high pitch yelp.

"You did what now Munch." Olivia said as she heard Alex coming from the kitchen.

"Oh a list I would very much like to hear." Alex said a tad bit amused.

"You better not share that list Elliot." Munch said as Fin began looking through Munch's desk to locate where he put it.

"AH HA found it," Fin said letting out a triumphant laugh as Munch began to groan.

"Oh the title is very good Munch I might say."

"What's the title say." Came the voice of a very curious Alex

"It Says-?"

**Well what does the title say? Whose names are on that list?**

**You are in for a big surprise ha-ha someone we all can't stand is on that list.**

**Review Please I need some Ideas for the title of Munch's list!**


	3. Curiosity

Chapter III

"Well what does the title say." Alex said sounding a bit too interested you'd think that she'd be a little upset about Munch making conspiracy stories about their love life.

"It says Liv's possible slaves and its in alphabetical order." Says Fin as he tries his best to avoid John as he lunges forward.

"Who's First?" Liv ask

"Beck, Dani Cabot, Alex Carmichael, Abbie Greylek, Kim."

"Abbie really Munch!" said Alex very surprised

"You're surprised about Abbie he put Dani on that list you know I hate her John!" screamed a furious Olivia

"Exactly Liv you hate her."

"Come again?"

"In my mind if you hate someone with that much passion something had to be going on between said people. You see if said people-."

"Wait you come up with all that for me and Dani but not me and Alex how is that?"

"Well although you and Alex had that much hatred—

"He means sexual tension Liv." Elliot add which earned him a slap on his head from Fin

"Got him for ya Liv."

"Thanks but you were saying John."

"Oh yeah even with that much hatred or sexual tension between you two I just figured that you were out of Cabot's lead." Munch stated matter of f, "until the day I caught you guys with each other's tongue down your throats." Laughed Munch.

"You never caught them doing anything Munch." Said Fin as he stared his partner down

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"It was May 17th at 3:26 p.m. Alex came to give Elliot and Liv a ass chewing for having some evidence that she couldn't use and she took Liv to interrogation room uno and I overheard them talking and I got a little curious so I followed them. I heard them laughing and I thought that was odd if she just gave you guys one hell of an ass chewing that's when I saw them pressed against the far back wall Liv's tongue deeply down Alex's throat and-"

"Okay Munch I think they get it." Olivia with the hint of embarrassment and arousal in her voice.

"How long were you standing there John?" Alex asked

"I don't know maybe 3 or 4."

"3 or 4 what seconds, minutes?" asked Olivia

"Yeah maybe 5."

"Maybe 5 what John?"

So what do you think do you Like it Hate it?

Tell me what your favorite part of the story is by hitting that little button at the end of this story

Review : )


End file.
